This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Components such as radio units and electronic equipment are commonly connected to support frames or cabinets to promote sealing from atmospheric conditions such as water, dirt, humidity and the like. The components can be connected using releasable connectors such as latches to permit ease of disassembly for maintenance, or to release the component for easier transportation, such as when the component needs to be moved.
Known latches used for these applications commonly include a draw mechanism that operates by rotation of a latch arm which draws the component and frame toward each other to affect the releasable connection. Draw mechanism latch designs commonly require access to a side of both the component and the frame or cabinet, therefore requiring that access space be provided to initially engage a hook or catch member and for the necessary arc of rotation of the latch arm to set or release the latch.